Many pharmaceuticals largely focus on development of small-molecule drugs. These drugs are so-called due to their relatively small size that enables them to diffuse freely throughout the body to reach their target. These molecules are also capable of slipping across the otherwise impermeable cell membrane largely unhindered. The next generation of protein, DNA or RNA based therapies, however, cannot readily cross the cellular membrane and thus require cellular modification to facilitate delivery. Established methods use chemicals or electrical pulses to breach the membrane and deliver the material into the cytoplasm. Proper intracellular delivery is a critical step in the research, development and implementation of the next generation of therapeutics.
Existing methods are often difficult to develop and highly specific to their particular application. Moreover, many clinically important cell types, such as stem cells and immune cells, are not properly addressed by existing methods. There is thus a need for more robust and precise technique capable of addressing the needs of modern biological/medical research.